Morrigan (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Celtic Gods; "Triple war goddesses" (partner with Nemain and Macha); Morrigu | Relatives = Current incarnation: Please consult Theresa Cassidy for more information ---- Previous incarnation: Unnamed father (deceased); ---- Iarbonel, Gaea/Danu (parents); The Dagda (husband/ brother); Leir, Nuada, Ogma (brothers); Badb, Macha (sisters); Bodb Derg (son); Lugh (possible step-son); Bran, Caber, Taranis Gwynn, Gwythr (nephews); Branwen (niece); Numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = War goddess, Goddess of Battle, death, Category:Death Deities love Category:Love Deities | Education = | Origin = Tuatha de Danaan | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Geof Isherwood | First = Conan the Barbarian #5 | First2 = (Mentioned) (First appearance) | Death = X-Factor #244 | HistoryText = Origin and early years Morrigan was seemingly the daughter of Iarbonel and Gaea/Danu, and the sister to the Dagda, Leir, Nuada, Ogma, Badb and Macha. Morrigan married the Dadga and was the mother of his eldest son, the war god Bodb Derg. She was not the mother of his second son Lugh, mothered by Ethniu. Hyborian age Morrigan was one of the many deities worshiped in Hyboria, invoked notably by Cimmerians, along with Nemain and Macha, as part of the "triple war goddesses". Next incarnation Circa 150 B.C., after the death of her father, a girl-warrior in Ireland bargained for power from the supernatural and confronted Morrigan out of vengeance. The girl-warrior was successful in besting Morrigan, who lay bleeding out on the ground before the final blow. Before dying, Morrigan offered her power and position to the girl. The girl seemingly accepted, becoming the next incarnation of Morrigan for over two thousand years. It remains unclear whether Morrigan is merely a title passed from one woman to the next along with the necessary power, or if Morrigan is a sentient spirit or consciousness that is hosted by these women, like a mystical symbiote. Third Host In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the aliens informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. While the pantheons prepared for war, Gaea planned a peaceful solution to the problem with many goddesses, among them Morrigan. For the next thousand years, they searched for humans representing mankind's highest ideals, to be offered to the Celestials as an offering. The goddesses placed the candidates in suspended animation, with their superhuman potential, the legacy of the First Host, awakened. Modern days In modern times, Morrigan appeared with the Celtic trinity of Cernunnos and Taranis to bestow powers on Kyllian Boddicker. ... Theresa Rourke ... | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Spear of Lugh | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Morrigan at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Morrigan at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:War Deities Category:Morrigan Family Category:Dagda Family Category:Gaea Family Category:Iarbonel Family Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Irish Category:Cimmerian Deities